Criminal Intent
by iwritejicktowrite
Summary: Joey Gonzalez a top spy. but unlike most spies he doesn't stick around with a puff of smoke he could be gone. when Selena gives him a mission he could never forget.To Track down mafia Lord Nick Gotti. He thinks he found love in the strangest way.


Two secret agents Selena Gomez and Joe Russo

There looking for a mafia lords Justin and Nick Gotti sells and buys drugs but the hard part is there both a master killer it happens when the young boys just...snaps

Joseph Dionesso Russo-

A fun loving street smart agent only 17 year old is President of the secret accusation J.O.N.A.S {Junior Operative's International Agent Spies}.

Is from Brooklyn, New York and was raised in the Marcy projects. As a poor boy he saw people commit crimes that were unimaginable rape, homicide, and abuse, .When his mother was killed protecting his brothers and sister because of his father dirty work with the mafia. His father slowly fell into hiding from the law. But kept his head high and hide is face in books at 15 years old, graduate for high school to escape the bullying he got from being poor . At one point the he found himself slitting his wrist because of his abusive boyfriend. But at 17 year old he was the members of J.O.N.A.S. he keeps his personal life personal

Selena Rosaline Gonzalez -

A sassy tough street smart 24 year old as C.E.O of J.O.N.A.S {Junior Operative's International Agent Spies}

Born in the Bronx, New York She's was a mafia daughter fighting to become the chief. She realized what the mafia did to families people life's and decide to follow her grandmother's foot steps and leave the mafia life. As she grew she realize she love to in force laws so she moved to out her parents at 17 and studied law and business at Columbia at 20 she graduated early. Then asked her grandma to be apart of J.O.N.A.S but Two years later she was pronounced died of 10 years of fighting breast cancer in her will she left the association in her hands .

Nick Jerry Gotti-a tough, cocky prick, bipolar 18 years old. A member of the junior mafia was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York Bed- Stuyvesant. His dad being the notorious John Gotti the mafia ran in the blood. His mother was homophobic and hated nick with every fiber in her body. She treated him as if he was an outsider. As he grew up his behavior changed. Start asking his dad for guns and knifes. At thirteen he committed his first murder and rape. As his power grew so did his bipolar disorder after killing he would feel this horny and happy sensation, causing him to hire a butler just to rape mercilessly. After every rape the young butler was not to be disturbed as he lay in his own pool of blood. Stare at the ceiling and just die inside. Soon

His mother was getting worse Nick decided it was time for her to be "taken cared of" .when he turn 16 his father made him the don of the junior mafia. Now he's the youngest, toughest and feared mafia lord.

Joe's was quiet seating in a corner of the office reading a book about the human mind. Joe was always interested in how the mind works it caught his attention he loved to play mind tricks on people. It came in handy during missions. For some reason Selena called him in her office, but as he did often he keep quiet kept reading. Joe murmured "love is one of the most common cause of psychotic behavior". Joe took out his pocket notebook he kept with him at all time jot down things he might later need. It wrote those exact word in quotes Selena walked in silently she watch Joe read and jot down like in third grade when you had reading. Selena thought of Joe as a son like she raised him. Joe barley looked up from his book but knew who was standing before him , "Selena what so urgent that you had to break me from my reading" he cocked his eyebrows with each word. She pulled up the cover of the book like a nosey three year old "Inside the Human Mind" , she smirk "you one of my fav brothers". Joe realize she wasn't her brother but love that she thought of him as one. Joe finally looked up at Selena her bloody red lipstick. Her dark black

Hair flowed down every time she moved her head. Trench coat tan. "Joe we have mission for you" he said walked towards her office her 4 inch heels clacking along with her. Joe followed her into the office she pulled out a file out the file cabinet. The file was paper thin it self but the folder was thick. Joe sighed as he sat down selena smack the flie on her desk. "Nicholas Gotti he's files are wiped clean we don't even have a birth certificate. All we know is he's gay eighteen year old and he's a mafia lord". joe sat up "I'm not doing it'. Selena looked at him in the eye " I know how you feel about the mafia but I need you now Joe". Joe sat back down he motion for her to counties on where she left off . Selena smirk Joe never takes down a challenge "Nick is a master killer it hides it very will we need to get more dirt on so we need you to go undercover. Joe I know you love to play mind tricks on your missions but this time we need your most twisted tricks, just tell Katie what you need any books or a laptop whatever you need." Joe was ecstatic that he could get some physiology books he had his eye at barns and noble. Even maybe a Mac but Selena interrupted his thoughts " oh you also get a new spy phone" Selena paused for minute and got up left the room. I pulled out my spy phone it was a blackberry, I looked at it bullet proof phone it was a live saver with a mobile tracking device. Most spies had blackberries because it was very easy to use most blackberries have a tracing devices, they always have camera's for spy to take a quick pic of evidences. Selena heels calked which meant she was closer. She finally walked threw the doors with a box as she sat down she open the box handed me an iPhone and then closed the box and gave it to me. "this phone has a finger print app where you can take someone's finger print and save it in your phone, also there's a instant message app where you can send suspects to Demi." Joe said " so how am I'm going undercover ?" she sighed "we have register you in his school as Adam Lopez born in the south side Bronx's as an artistic genius , you must do anything to get any dirt". Joe stared into her eye "selena I'm really am artistic genius". Selena sighed "we know be that won't effect the case if he knows one real thing about you. Okay so you start the school tomorrow so list Katie what you need and well were finish". Joe walked out the office, picked up his book from her waiting area putting it into the cell phone box taking the elevator to the 54th floor. He looked around the quiet room J.O.N.A.S head equators

Was very hi-tech but this was just the Assistants equators . So the walls were a striped dark blue, light blue and medium color blue. he waited until he saw Katie smiling face. Katie had chocolate brown skin with jet black hair that flowed down always down to her shoulders. She fairly pretty girl but she knew Joe was gay as much as he knew she was a lesbian. She went to her desk and said "tell me what you need". Joe smile "well five books from barn and noble and a Mac laptop." smiled in his head this is going to be a piece of cake


End file.
